


Hello Stranger

by bi_sensation



Series: theangelonsamsshoulder fic contest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Blade, Mark of Cain, for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_sensation/pseuds/bi_sensation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean finally kills Abaddon using the first blade, he ends up losing all control of himself, hurting Castiel in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a Goodbye Stranger (8x17) parallel and sort of what I think would make a great scene in this season  
> FOREWARNING: this is a little bit Destiel-y, but like I said, it's a parallel, so it wasn't intentional. further detail about that will be in the end notes

There Dean stood; the First Blade in his hand, the Mark of Cain burning on his forearm. But it didn’t hurt him, not anymore. _He welcomed it_. He looked at the people around him, Abaddon on the floor, dead, after being stabbed by Dean with the First Blade; Sam across the room, tied up by Abaddon earlier. Castiel was also there, now looking at Dean with concern in his eyes. Dean made eye contact with him for a moment before looking away and down at the blade in his hand. He moved his eyes to the burning red mark on his arm and felt a surge of energy. He then took the few steps it took to get to Castiel and punched him directly in the face, breaking his nose. Castiel may have had grace again, but his powers had faded dramatically since the grace didn’t belong to him. He was practically human again.

Dean punched him again, while Sam yelled at him from across the room, trying to get him to stop. But to Dean, his voice sounded miles away.  Dean hit Castiel again, and again, and again. Dean was about to hit him another time, but he hesitated. It was very unlike Cas to not fight back, even without powers.

“Dean, stop, this isn’t you.”

The sound seemed muted. Dean realized that all he could hear was his blood pumping in his ears. He shook his head and looked back down at Castiel. His nose was bleeding and crooked, his left eye was bruised and puffy, and his eyebrow had busted open. For someone so high and mighty, Castiel looked weaker than he ever had before.

“Dean, please, you need to take control. This isn’t you.”

Suddenly Dean thought back to a year ago, when Naomi took control of Cas. His own words ran though his mind, “Cas it’s me… we’re family. We need you… I need you.”

_We’re family…. We’re family…._

“Dean, we’re family.”

He looked down at Castiel, an angel of the Lord, on his knees begging for him to stop.

The throbbing in Dean’s arm was growing stronger; he looked away from Castiel and down at the Mark of Cain, which was blazing red. Dean knew what he had to do. He tightened his grip on the First Blade, looked at Castiel in the eyes one more time, then turned around and threw the Blade across the room. It clattered to the floor, breaking in half.

Dean looked from the broken blade on the floor to Sam, who had a look of pure awe on his face.

“Dean…” Sam said, but no other words came out.

Dean could feel Cas staring at him, but he couldn’t look at him right now. He looked back at the blade; the two pieces that were once glowing with power now looked as ordinary as anything. He then looked at the Mark of Cain; it was no longer red, but now a soft pink. With every second he looked at it, it faded more and more, until it was completely gone. Finally, Dean looked back at Castiel, who had a look of both satisfaction and confusion on his face.

“How did you do that?” Castiel asked, “Once the blade takes complete control, there’s no going back… what broke the connection?” He seemed to be talking to himself more than to Dean.

 _What did?_ Dean didn’t even know the answer to that himself.

Then it hit him.

 _He stopped it._ The first time, when Castiel was about to kill him, something stopped him. They never really figured out what did, but now Dean realized that it was him who stopped the connection. And today, Cas was repeating what Dean had said to him all that time ago, and it was that memory that broke the connection.

Dean looked Cas in the eyes and said one word, “You.”

”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like i said, it was pretty destiel-y, but as i also said this was a parallel for goodbye stranger, and i didn't change much of what they said, so if you think that what i wrote was too much like a destiel fanfic then i have some news for you friend.  
> Also, I would like to point out that this is not how I think the episode should go, I just like the idea. I would prefer that Sam is more involved and that it was more detailed. But yeah this is just a random fic so just go with it okay cool.  
> I hope you enjoyed, comment below!!


End file.
